<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advantages by Jacob_M_Bosch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368927">Advantages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch'>Jacob_M_Bosch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit Keith needs a Playoff Entry card to be in Pegasus's tournament and Katsuya has one. Luckily, Keith gets his hands on the card--and Katsuya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bandit Keith Howard/Jonouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advantages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheating is part of the game, “Bandit” Keith Howard believed. He hadn’t always, but losing to an eight-year-old drastically changed his perception on dueling. This is not to say he felt too broken up about using underhanded tricks and out and out cheating after Pegasus Crawford beat him at the Intercontinental Duelist Finals. One could say the incident simply brought out Keith’s natural shady tendencies. Keith figured Pegasus cheated him somehow—humiliated him—so why shouldn’t Keith also benefit from the same tactics in order to win? And cheating suited Keith. He was good at it—he excelled at it—he quickly discovered.</p><p>He never thought for one second Jonouchi  Katsuya was a threat to his second shot at Pegasus, but Keith decided to stack the odds in his favor anyway. Justifying his caution with the belief he was saving his real efforts for when he dueled against serious competitors like Kujaku Mai and Mutou Yugi, and of course, Pegasus. Though he intended to use tricks to beat them as well if the duels started to go wrong on him. And he figured the newb only got to the finals because of Mutou and sheer, dumb luck! It wasn’t like the punk actually earned his place inside Crawford’s castle, so really what right did he have to stand in the path of Keith’s redemption in the first place? So Bandit Keith decided the kid wasn’t going to stand in his way at all, and the best way to do that was to make sure Jonouchi  never got to stand on the dueling platform.</p><p>The best way to do that was to re-appropriate the Glory of the King's Hand card Mutou gave Jonouchi , solving both Keith’s problems at the same time. Which were to get rid of Jonouchi  and get Keith full access to the Finals. </p><p>Keith found the kid’s room after twenty minutes of searching the labyrinthine halls of Crawford’s castle and avoiding scores of guards. He heard snores before he opened the heavy wooden door of Jonouchi ’s room. The snoring was both a blessing and curse. Keith could get in unnoticed, but would have to endure the kid’s loud, obnoxious deviated septum before he found the award card. Keith knelt down and inspected the lock on the door, seeing that the lock was similar to the lock on his own door Keith knew he wouldn’t have trouble getting past its antiqued catch.</p><p>Pulling a knife from its sheath under his jacket Keith placed his free hand on the doorknob and brought the gleaming blade up to the door, his intent was to pry his way inside Jonouchi ’s room. But then a crazy thought occurred to him and he gingerly turned the doorknob. Lo’ and Behold! Keith grinned and shook his head at the stupidity of his future non-opponent. This was the guy who they paired him off with? It was a wonder the punk made it through elementary school, Keith thought snidely as he let himself into Jonouchi’s private room, feeling greatly insulted. </p><p>The room was dark except for a tall, thin shaft of light shooting through where the two curtains covering the window didn’t quite come together. It took Keith’s eyes half a minute to grow accustomed to the near blackness. Even then the room was too dark to search through effectively and he debated rather or not to switch on the lamp next to the kid’s bed. </p><p>After a few more moments of silent debate Keith held his breath and went ahead and turned on the lamp. Jonouchi  didn’t even flinch when the soft yellow light spilled across his face; Keith let the breath out from relief then quickly began tossing the room. Keith searched the drawers of the dresser, which were all empty, under the bed and through the clothes the kid shucked off and thrown across various parts of the room. </p><p>Coming up empty-handed in those respects Keith searched the closet next where only a cluster of plastic and wire hangers hung on a wooden bar. Frustrated and incredibly desperate, he found Jonouchi ’s smelly sneakers and searched them as well. Out of obvious places to look he turned his attentions to Jonouchi and the bed again.</p><p>Well, it looks like the punk finally took some precautions, Keith mused as he approached the bed, guessing the card was under the mattress or the kid’s pillow. </p><p>Keith leaned over the bed and the boy snoring oblivious on top of it, he cursed inwardly when he saw the boy’s head resting squarely on the pillow. He needed to think of a way to move the kid’s head without waking him up. Or maybe not, Keith reconsidered, thinking back to when he turned on the lamp and Jonouchi ’s eyelids didn’t so much as twitch. What’s to say the kid would react any more to a hand slipping under the pillow under his head? Keith lowered to his knees and carefully placed his right hand on the mattress beside the pillow and slowly his fingers inched beneath the pillow.</p><p>Keith’s hand searched but made contact with nothing as it slid farther under the pillow and his frustration continued to mount, as well as his fear the damn card might actually be under the mattress, because there was no other place it could be. Then his hand bumped into something, it didn’t feel like a card though. Keith’s fingers inspected the object with his fingers and it felt like a small plastic tube. </p><p>Clawing his fingers around the object he pulled it out from under the pillow very slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. Keith uncurled his fingers and saw what filled the tube and a twisted smile formed on his face. Looking at Jonouchi  now Keith studied the kid more thoroughly than he had previously.</p><p>“Well… I’ll be,” he murmured then flicked his tongue out to wet ever-smirking lips.</p><p>How old is this kid? Fifteen… Sixteen? It was kind of hard to tell with Asian kids sometimes. Keith looked down at the tube of flavored lube in his palm—the tube was half full by the way—and considered the possibilities, which led to his cock beginning to demand more space inside his jeans. </p><p>Okay, maybe the kid’s a dedicated masturbator, or maybe, hopefully, this lube’s served another purpose as well. Which means I might be able screw him out of more than his award card. With this in mind Keith snuck the tube back under the pillow and stood up. After pondering his next move he carefully peeled off his jacket, his vest, then his shirt, dropping the clothing to the floor beside the bed. And just for his own comfort he unfastened his jeans and arranged his semi-erect cock down his pant leg. </p><p>Keith pulled the blanket down Jonouchi ’s —no—Katsuya’s torso then stroked his hand over Katsuya’s bared chest. That didn’t wake him, so Keith let his fingers explore the kid’s small, pale nipples and they quickly hardened under his ministrations. This caused Katsuya to shift about on the bed a bit, but he didn’t wake up—he did stop that infernal snoring at least. Keith leaned his head down and took the kid’s right nipple between his lips, giving the hard pebble a quick suck before swiping the tip of his tongue across it back and forth, up and down. Keith tasted Katsuya’s skin and silently applauded the kid’s decision to shower—Keith’s head shot up. The bathroom! All the private rooms in Crawford’s castle had small bathrooms next to them and the card could be in the fucking bathroom! Keith briefly considered searching the can, but clearly his yen was all about getting this kid around his cock in the near future.</p><p>With a mental shrug Keith leaned back down and took Katsuya’s left nipple into his mouth this time and got it to swell between his lips. Keith pushed the blanket further down Katsuya’s torso; after ditching the kid’s nipples, his face followed after the covers, his nostrils flaring at the clean scent of Katsuya’s skin, coming to a stop when Katsuya’s flat, taunt belly came into view. Keith’s tongue dipped inside his belly button and this is what finally roused the kid.</p><p>Katsuya laughed and wiggled as his belly jumped from firm flatness to concave while Keith delved his warm, wet tongue into his inny. “Honda…” the kid murmured.</p><p>Honda, huh? Keith filed away that tidbit then pushed the blankets down more, more… until Katsuya’s white briefs showed. Keith’s tongue lingered where it was as his hand slid over Katsuya’s bulge and hefted him inside his palm. </p><p>“Hi-Hiroto…” the kid’s voice is breathier now, his thighs spreading apart. Keith took his mouth from Katsuya’s belly button and watched himself rub his hand over the boy’s groin. Katsuya was getting hard under his touch. He liked what he felt growing inside the kid’s briefs and a seldom-felt urge grabs hold of Keith… The taste of Katsuya’s hard flesh filled his mouth, just heat and skin and not the taste of strawberry, which is the flavor of the lube under Katsuya’s pillow.</p><p>Meaning Katsuya probably hasn’t spanked the monkey tonight, at least not with the lube, anyway. Perfect, Keith silently cheered before bobbing his head and sucking the kid’s slender cock in earnest. The kid was going to be real easy to prime.</p><p>Keith’s lips glided around Katsuya’s cock slow and steady while simultaneously his tongue swirled around the plump head. Keith’s oral ministrations building up speed and intensity, then depth until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. And his tongue was still skillful, working the underside of Katsuya’s shaft. </p><p>Keith dug inside Katsuya’s underwear and cupped his balls, his middle finger, however, slid lower brushing over Katsuya’s perineum before pressing against his anus. Only just. It was this, Keith was sure, that woke the kid up fully.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Katsuya mumbled and Keith turned his eyes up to see the kid looking down at him through sleep soaked eyes and thick blond bangs.</p><p>Right, Keith thought, his head bobbing steadily, like you don’t know. Keith swallowed Katsuya deep and began sucking hard, with his lips sealed tightly around the base of Katsuya’s cock. Keith had to smile on the inside when he saw the kid really perk up.</p><p>“Bandit Keith!” he cried out, then cried again, only less articulate when Keith sank his middle finger inside his ass. The kid was tight, but not virgin tight, and very responsive going by the way his cock jerked and swelled when Keith’s finger entered him.</p><p>For a long moment Keith kept a close eye on Katsuya as the kid panted through parted lips. And the kid had loosened up nicely, allowing Keith’s finger to slip inside deeper. It was in that instant Katsuya’s trance ended and his face tried to fix itself into something threatening.</p><p>“S-Stop it, you scumbag bastard!” he said incensed, though Keith noticed there was very little effort on Katsuya’s part to remove his cock from inside Keith’s mouth, or squeeze his ass shut to further penetration. Keith, however, anticipating the order relinquished his suction, but kept his finger right where it was. As he brought his head up he purposely kept his tongue in contact with the underside of Katsuya’s cock until the tip of his tongue reached the stretch of skin between the shaft and the crown. And just licked it like a lollipop.</p><p>Katsuya’s mouth fell open even wider than before, his dark eyes once shining with feigned outrage now dulled and surrendered to lust.  Keith grinned crookedly as he licked. Too fucking easy! Keith gave Katsuya’s head one last twirl then dipped his head and swallowed the kid all the way down. Katsuya whimpered pitifully and tossed his head back, that blond mop tumbling away from his face. </p><p>Looks like he’s ready for stage two. After taking his mouth off Katsuya’s hard cock then pulling his finger out of the kid Keith rose up from the carpet and scrambled onto the bed on his knees, positioning himself between Katsuya’s legs. He reached under Katsuya’s firm little ass with both hands and lifted the kid’s body away from the mattress until just his shoulders and neck and head touched the bed. Katsuya took it from there and folded his long legs around Keith’s neck, eagerly pumping his hips at empty air. Pretty much all the permission Keith needed—not that he was looking for any—to take Katsuya’s cock back into his mouth.</p><p>Keith went to work on Katsuya this time, going all out to bring the kid off. It wasn't that he didn’t enjoy giving head, what with Katsuya whimpering and quaking just the way Keith liked. But Keith was impatient about fucking him. Keith’s cock throbbed down his pant leg, fully erect and ready for action—hurting like a motherfucker. And the easiest way to get Katsuya’s ass was to make the kid nice and pliant, and there was no better way to do that than to make Katsuya bust a nut.</p><p>Katsuya was no more capable of suppressing his body’s pre-orgasm reactions than he was controlling that big, smart mouth of his. The boy shook so violently Keith almost couldn’t keep a hold on him. Keith’s hands left bright, livid red marks where he had to tighten his hold on Katsuya’s ass. When Keith sensed Katsuya’s eruption was on the very brink he did something with his tongue that was sure to push him right over the edge… and sure enough the kid’s cock went off like geyser and spurted a healthy amount of sperm down Keith’s throat. He swallowed all Katsuya’s cock sprayed out in thick bursts, proving how turned on he was because Keith usually wasn’t much into slurping down come.</p><p>Katsuya jerked repeatedly for a few moments, his heels spurring Keith’s back. Keith gave the kid’s cock one last hard suck before taking his mouth away and ceremoniously lowering the kid down to the mattress. Katsuya was hard and glistening and twitching, his ankles resting conveniently on Keith’s shoulders—exactly where Keith wanted him. Keith, still on his knees, reached into his pants and withdrew his cock. Katsuya sees him do it but shows no reaction, his eyes are hooded and almost passive. Keith blankets Katsuya’s body with his, Katsuya’s wet cock and his slightly sticky cock pressing together. Katsuya shuddered prettily at the contact, but Keith doesn’t hold the position long. He only stayed long enough to grab the lube under the pillow, and smile when Katsuya’s eyes widened as Keith waved it in front of his face. Katsuya gulped, and Keith nodded before rising off him. </p><p>Keith reached into his trousers back pocket and pulled his wallet out, opened it and plucked a foil packet from inside one of the credit card slots.</p><p>“Condom?” Katsuya asked softly after watching Keith slip the rubber on.</p><p>Keith opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. Keith got involved in a lot of shit before he finally pulled himself together enough to go after Crawford. He pretty much whored around—a lot—before and after losing the Intercontinental Championships, and he wasn’t going to be showing up in any commercials frying eggs in a pan then beating the shit out of a kitchen with it preaching the evils of intravenous drug use, either. </p><p>So better safe than sorry. But Keith wasn’t going to tell Katsuya any of that; that he cared if he gave the kid a bug or not. Instead he smirked and said, “I don’t know where you been.”</p><p>Katsuya stared at Keith in silence for a long moment before returning a small, warm smile. Katsuya brought his legs down from Keith’s shoulders and held out his arms. Gesturing with hands he beckoned Keith. “Come here,” he said.</p><p>Keith hesitated for only an instant before draping himself over Katsuya. The kid shivered just like the first time once their bodies made contact, then he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, only for a second, before he moved his hands up to Keith’s forehead. Using his thumbs, Katsuya pulled the stars and stripes bandanna off Keith’s head and unleashed his long, shiny mane of blond hair. After letting the bandanna drop onto the bed Katsuya raked his fingers through Keith’s locks, that warm smile never left his lips. And to tell the truth, Keith was starting to get a little weirded out by the smile, and that gleam of inexplicable fondness in the kid’s eyes.  </p><p>If Keith didn’t know any better he’d almost believe Katsuya was looking at him like he… liked him. To make matters worse, Katsuya pulled Keith’s head down and kissed him… right on the lips. Keith resisted at first, ‘cause what the fuck? But Katsuya’s lips were soft and plump and tasted so sweet, and Keith was nothing if not flexible. A real go with the flow type of guy; a firm believer in ‘if it feels good, do it’. And kissing the kid felt very good. Keith kissed him right back, adding his own passion and lust to it.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s enough,” Katsuya said once he took his lips from Keith’s some time later. “I wanna fuck you right now.”</p><p>Up till that moment it felt like Keith had been waiting a thousand years to hear those words come out of Katsuya’s mouth. He rose off Katsuya again uncapped the tube and squeezed a liberal glob on his fingers and deftly slicked his cock; Keith’s preying glare never left Katsuya. </p><p>When Keith finished his stare softened as he considered Katsuya for a bit, wondering if he might get away with not preparing him. Keith had seen how Katsuya stared at him while he lubed up, all eager and greedy. Katsuya really was hot for it, like, now. However, it never hurt to be considerate to your partners during sex, except when they liked it rough and seamy. Keith had a definite feeling Katsuya wasn’t that type, though, so he decided to go ahead and grease up Katsuya. Applying another helping of lube on his fingers Keith expertly worked one finger inside, then another.</p><p>Katsuya moaned favorably and Keith smiled. He’d made the right choice it seemed. 

</p><p>“Fuck… yeah, do it! Like that, just like that!” Katsuya hollered. 

</p><p>Oh, yeah, definitely the right choice. </p><p>Keith grabbed Katsuya’s right leg and re-positioned it over his shoulder. Katsuya caught on and placed his left leg on Keith’s other shoulder.</p><p>Keith’s thick fingers probed deep, his rough fingerprints rubbed the smooth, rubbery walls inside Katsuya’s ass, which were becoming slicker and slicker as Keith distributed the lube slowly and thoroughly. Katsuya’s whole body squirmed, but his cute little behind wiggled around the most. Man, I’m gonna to fill that ass with every last inch of my dick! Keith thought, licking his lips in anticipation.</p><p>Keith squeezed a dollop of lube around his scissoring fore and middle fingers before sliding a third finger inside. Katsuya gasped, he didn’t tighten up or anything. Katsuya’s body opened up to Keith like it was the most natural thing in the world. He just… blossomed. Keith fingers were slipping in nice and smooth and Katsuya was almost stretched wide enough to fully accept Keith comfortably. Katsuya’s cock was rock hard and smacked noisily against his stomach. </p><p>“Fucking do it already!” Katsuya grunted out, his sweaty, lithe body twisting on the mattress like he was moments from squirming out of his skin. Keith’s brow rose at his exclamation.</p><p>Is that right?</p><p>Pulling his fingers out of Katsuya, Keith swept the kid’s calves off his shoulders and roughly flipped him over. Katsuya, once again, didn’t need to be guided or urged, he scrambled to his hands and knees; his smooth, firm ass thrust out, red, shining, taunting… Keith’s breath caught in his chest for a split second before he dropped the lube and grabbed Katsuya’s hips with both hands and slammed his seething cock home.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Katsuya shouted, his entire body jolted and his back arched out in an involuntary attempt to escape the harsh penetration. Surrounded by heat and constricting flesh, Keith held himself in Katsuya to the hilt, for just a second, before he had to start pulling out just so he could push back in… to pull back out…  and in again… working up a firm, leisurely pace. </p><p>Before long Katsuya was arching his back in and thrusting his ass outward in sync with Keith’s reentry, and added a tight squeeze every time Keith pulled out of him. </p><p>Jesus, this kid ain’t no stranger to dick, Keith marveled. It was hard to believe this was the same goody two-shoes spouting all that bullshit about honor and friendship back in the cave a week ago. Okay, maybe Katsuya still believed all that shit, but thank God it didn’t stop him from wanting a good, nasty fuck. Otherwise, Keith never would have got to bury his cock inside Katsuya. He would have missed how the kid squeezed and burned around him, and that would have been a fucking tragedy.</p><p>Keith leaned forward and pressed his chest against Katsuya’s sweaty back, slipping his right arm around the kid’s torso stroking his hand all over the kid’s chest, stomach and lazily up and down Katsuya’s stiff cock. Keith’s palm got messy with Katsuya’s pre-come, which he transferred to Katsuya after positioning his arm diagonally over the kid’s torso so he could grab his left shoulder. Keith’s left hand strayed from Katsuya’s hip as well and curled under the kid’s waist to gently grip his cock. </p><p>Circling his hips (finally! Katsuya exclaimed), Keith ground his pelvis into Katsuya’s hot, clingy ass, possessing him completely. Keith would have loved to go a little harder but knew damn well he was already too hot for that—he’d come for sure. So he settled for something slow, solid and deep; the easy pace he set let Keith savor every moist, velvety fold and agonizing pressure surrounding his cock. And allowed Keith to analyze the way Katsuya’s lithe body felt held tightly against him; so deceptively fragile, and taunt with excitement. </p><p>Keith also spared liberal attention to Katsuya’s cock, which felt over-heated and beat fiercely in Keith’s fist. He found himself measuring the texture of Katsuya excitement. It felt sticky and stiff, and in a way, very delicate. Keith was careful not to squeeze too hard, knowing the kid must be sore from his earlier orgasm and being that hard afterwards. Keith would have to work Katsuya up into an ardor before he’d enjoy a harsher wank. </p><p>Keith crooked his head and buried his nose in Katsuya’s hair, and  loved the way it smelled; fresh and sweaty… young. He listened to the erratic, almost asthmatic way Katsuya’s breath came out, making his narrow torso swell against Keith’s brawny arm. He kept his face buried in that blond mop, his chest to Katsuya’s back, his hand on the kid’s cock and slowly circled his hips, content to stay just that way until he felt confident he could bear down on Katsuya’s ass and not come. </p><p>“K-K-Keith…” Katsuya stuttered in a voice so low Keith had to strain to hear him.</p><p>Keith replied, “Yeah, kid?” Flexing his cock inside Katsuya over and over, making him groan. “You want something?”</p><p>“S-Stop being a bastard… I want it.”</p><p>“And I wanna give it to you so bad,” Keith said gruffly, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. </p><p>“Please…” 

</p><p>Hearing the kid plead with him, Keith knew he couldn’t wait anymore. Hell, he didn’t want to wait anymore!</p><p>Tightening his hold on Katsuya Keith lifted his right knee from the mattress and bent his leg so the sole of his foot was on the mattress and his knee was almost right at Katsuya’s shoulder. Keith started jabbing his hips with quick, hard, gyrating motions, gliding in and out of Katsuya by long inches. The lube they used made the friction slick as well as hot, but hardly took away from the tightness of Katsuya’s ass.</p><p>Keith jerked the kid’s thrumming cock hard now, in time with the thrusts of his hips.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah! Right there!” Katsuya cried out, and energetically pushed his ass out to meet Keith's groin.</p><p>Keith gritted his teeth and tried to slow Katsuya down by tightening his hold on him, because just that fast he was about to come. But it was too late.</p><p>“Aw, fuck, no!” Keith cried out in ecstasy and outrage as he flooded the condom with come. Hosing out his seed until he thought his balls were going to shrivel up to the size of raisins. And Katsuya was still humping back on Keith, making Keith tremble this time as his ass milked and slid along Keith’s over-sensitive cock.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, I can feel you… coming…” Katsuya said before his voice was strangled away by a groan and he came in Keith’s fist.</p><p>Keith buried his face deeper in Katsuya’s hair; his breath huffed out hard enough to disturb the kid’s blond locks and penetrated through to Katsuya’s scalp. He unfolded his arms from around the kid and inspected his left hand, he saw that come got on the back on his hand and absentmindedly Keith licked it off. Preoccupied by how pissed he was that Katsuya made him shoot so fast in that talented little ass of his.</p><p>“You little slut,” Keith said without rancor as he pulled his softening cock out and tugged off the condom. He didn’t think the kid heard him anyway because Katsuya flopped down, unmindful of the wet spot, and seemed to drift straight off to sleep.</p><p>Keith got off the bed and tossed the used condom into the wastebasket. For a second he thought about sliding back in bed with Katsuya again. His cock twitched imagining Katsuya’s ass ready and willing in the morning. Then the kid started snoring. Gathering up his clothes Keith got dressed and started to leave, because no matter how fantastic Katsuya was in the sack, Keith wasn’t going to listen to that racket all night long. No way, uh-huh.</p><p>Passing by Katsuya’s private bath Keith remembered the Glory of the King's Hand card. He only paused for moment before going inside. Sure enough Keith found the award card inside; somehow Katsuya—Jonouchi —got a hold of some tape and stuck the card to the back of the toilet. Grinning, Keith took the card and stuffed it into his coat pocket and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>